Less Talk, More Sex
by crazyimplications
Summary: This is Hard Yaoi or Lemon. Don't like dun read. Simple. AxelxRoxas cause I can do dirty things to them. :3 Everyone loves an alcoholic drink and a shirtless sexy man at a bar...


In any typical club, the overwhelming stench of sweat was inevitable due to the countless bodies gyrating on the dance floor to the rhythms set by the pulsations of heavy bass. Pungent perfumes emanating from high class whores and the heady colognes worn by expensive rent boys mixed and hung in the air along with the stifling heat. Roxas sat in the corner of the bar, drinking a highly alcoholic beverage, and being all together negative.

'Not one good looking guy- Not one! I thought this was a club!' Roxas thought, scanning the view of the crowded scene from his high bar stool. 'This place is supposed to be dripping with sexy men!' He slowly sipped the last of his drink and rose his hand, signaling the bar tender for another. He planned to drink as much alcohol as he could in 20 minutes and go home. If a man didn't show up, he didn't care. So maybe he was a little impatient- waiting for only 30 minutes for someone to pick him up- He decided to blame it on the alcohol. As the drink was slid his way a pale hand with long, elegant fingers quickly swiped it from its rightful destination. Roxas looked up angrily; ready to protest and yell at the opposing figure, but what his eyes met was far from what he was expecting. A tall man with flaming red hair was draped over the counter, wearing nothing but black leather pants and black shoes. Small triangular tattoos underneath each striking green eye elongated his chiseled face and pink lips sipped at Roxas' drink, but he had no intention of taking at away from the gorgeous man. "Wanna dance?" He asked blatantly, setting the drink down upon the counter and placing his hands on his graceful hips. Roxas smirked and followed him onto the dance floor.

Grabbing Roxas' arms, the taller man looped them around his neck and finally introduced himself.

"I'm Axel." He stated, grinning and pulling Roxas closer. "What's your name Blondie?"

"Roxas." He replied, trying to match the red-heads fearless character.

"Well, -Roxas-" Axel said suggestively, "Let's dance." Their bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and Roxas found him swaying to the beat of the music. Leaning forward, Axel brushed his lips against Roxas' neck, and he was rewarded with an involuntary whimper emitting from the smaller boy's throat. Encouraged, Axel's tongue followed the path of his lips, tasting the salt of sweat and the sweetness of Roxas' now damp skin. Roxas grinded against the man, surges of excitement racing down his spine. Axel groaned and kissed him, gently nibbling on Roxas' soft lips. In moments they had stopped dancing, lost in each others gaze and the feeling of each others questing hands. Roxas' fingertips wandered over the man's pale, exposed chest before Axel grabbed his wrist and began pulling him toward the exit.

"Let's go." He breathed, "I know a hotel. Wanna go?" He turned and looked at Roxas, both their faces in the same state of flushed desire and eyes clouded with lust. Roxas nodded his response and was led quickly out the front door of the club he had nearly just entered.

********

Roxas found himself in an interesting situation; a cold door pressed firmly against his back and an unfamiliar though increasingly warm man pressed against his chest, pinning his thin wrists above his head. At a club for only 40 minutes and he was already in a hotel being forced against a wall by a rather eccentric looking man whose name he was told was Axel… Roxas' thought process was cut short by the sound of a zipper and an exquisite hardness that was pressed into his crotch painfully. Roxas hissed in disapproval and the man simply smirked, his green eyes glinting mischievously in the dim light. Roxas' head slammed into the door, making a dull thud as his lips were bruised by the earnest pressing of the red heads lips against his own before being forced apart as he gasped for breath. The older man wasted little time sweeping his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and replacing the bruising, painful kiss with hot, demanding strokes of tongue against tongue. Teeth clicked together and shudders of delight pulsed and overloaded his senses as the kiss deepened and a warm hand found its way under his cotton t-shirt that was already lightly damp from dancing at the club. Suddenly he found it very sticky and interfering as the hand continued to move upward and begin to stroke his chest lasciviously.

"Fuck…" Roxas panted shakily as Axel began to nip at his neck lewdly.

"We haven't gotten to that yet…wanna go to the bedroom?" He whispered. Roxas suddenly became very aware of his body and his own aching hardness straining against his restrictive jeans as the troublesome thought of moving.

"Let's just go to the couch-" he moaned as Axel grinded lightly against his growing arousal as he shifted positions, "It's so much closer…" He panted.

"Fine with me-" Axel released his wrists and placed his hands on the blondes hips. Shedding his pants as went, Axel firmly pushed him backwards a few steps before he collapsed onto an overstuffed couch in the middle of the room. Axel fell to his knees and his hands hurriedly began to undo the buttons on Roxas' pants.

"I hate these kinds of jeans…" Axel breathed heavily, "Buttons are such a hassle why in the fuck did you buy these?" Words came out in a rush as Axel removed his hands and instead ripped each button off with his white teeth and dropped them onto the floor. "Hey! Axel! Don't do th- Aahh!" Roxas threw his head back and a strangled cry was torn from his throat as Axel stroked his erection through boxers lewdly.

"Do you want me to help you with this?" Axel purred seductively and rose slightly, pressing a hot kiss below Roxas' ear and pulling off the intrusive t-shirt. Roxas moaned as Axel's fingertips began to go below his waistband, stroking him at a new, agonizingly slow pace with firm strokes, bringing him to the brink of climax before stopping.

"Do you?" Axel asked. Roxas nearly screamed with frustration at the ceasing of that fantastic up and down motion.

"Yes! God yes you asshole!" He moaned angrily and watched as Axel licked his fingers with special care-

"Apparently you can wait just a little longer-" Axel smirked as he pulled down Roxas' boxers along with his own. Before Roxas could protest he was lost in sensation and cried out as Axel took him into his hot mouth, letting his practiced tongue work wonders on a whole new section of his hot body. Curling his fingers in the red heads hair he pulled subconsciously and Axel nipped him warningly.

"Sorry- SorrySorrySorry—" He muttered incoherently as his breathing became more and more erratic the longer he was under the wonderful, horrible ministrations of this shameless man. Roxas sucked in an astonished breath of air as he felt two of Axel's fingers stretching Roxas in a place they simply didn't belong. Axel's mouth halted its beautiful movement and Roxas nearly began to cry in desperation.

"Are you ok?" Axel asked as another wet finger was slipped inside of him. He shrieked in annoyance and discomfort as cold fingers continued to stretch and scissor his tight opening.

"Would you just come already?!"

Roxas gasped at the abrupt loss of Axel's fingers and the feeling of something larger attempting entry.

"Are you ready?"

"Would you quit asking?!"

Roxas moaned and bit his lip at the overwhelming pressure as he was filled. Axel's eyes were closed in concentration as he slowly pushed forward, reveling in the tight friction. "Don't move or I'll come." Axel stated, chest heaving. Roxas lifted his arms and let them travel down the length of Axel's muscled back and returning to his neck and pulled him into breathless kiss. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth as he began a series of shallow thrusts, allowing Roxas to get used to the jarring motion.

'If he could just go a little deeper…' Roxas began to raise his hips in time to Axel's movements, forcing him deeper into Roxas' warm body. Moaning, Axel quickened his pace. Wrapping a hand around Roxas' neglected member, he stroked in time to his deep thrusts, each punctuated by Roxas' breathy moans of indescribable pleasure as his climax quickly built up and overflowed. Roxas screamed as he came, a warm, thick liquid spreading between them. A muffled moan and sharp teeth answered him as Axel bit into his shoulder in a moment of animalistic pleasure as his own orgasm raced through him. Axel gazed lustily down at Roxas' flushed face, gently pulling out of his spent body before kissing him gently on the lips and trailing down his neck, "You are so beautiful…" He murmured, caressing Roxas face and hips gently. Resting his cheek against Roxas chest they quickly fell asleep on the couch, completely dead to anything else in the world besides each others comforting, amorous heat…

*************

Roxas woke groggily in a soft bed and a brightly lit room that stung his eyes. Pulling the covers up over his head he tried to hide himself from the bright light of day. As he lay silently, events from the previous night flooded back into his memory with alarming swiftness. His sore body, his marked shoulder- Sitting upright he flung the blankets from himself and gazed around the room, searching for the red head he had spent the previous night with. A feeling of anger and despair pulled at his heart as he realized that no one besides himself was left in the cheap hotel room that was rented until one o' clock that day. Did he expect a relationship with this someone he had scarcely known for 24 hours? Most of him wanted to get on with life, but a nagging portion couldn't deny that the other night had been something different, something special… Running fingers through his hair he stood slowly and proceeded to gather his clothing that was strewn across the atrociously decorated room. As he pulled his shoes on he felt something inside preventing him from sliding one on.

He pulled out a note signed to him and opened it:

_I'll be at the same club tonight… find me…_


End file.
